


We'll meet in the afterlife, anyway.

by Junoodle



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junoodle/pseuds/Junoodle
Summary: Tarde o temprano tiene que llegar un momento en que decidas qué quieres que hagan contigo.Ambientado en el universo de la primera obra de Akigumi, pero después de los eventos ocurridos en la misma, "How wonderfully picaresque" / "The Roman Episode".
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 10





	We'll meet in the afterlife, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> vent fic :")
> 
> la muerte ha sido un tema que me ha perseguido este último tiempo, y realmente converso conmigo sobre, qué ocurriría conmigo en caso de que algo me sucediera.
> 
> adoro mucho el lansky/luciano, y también la época en la que es ambientada. una disculpa no tan sincera de mi parte. veanme chillar en @/hyodogakus en twt y seamos mutuals. ☆
> 
> trigger warnings, supongo. por supuesto hay mención de la muerte, comentarios religiosos (no me daré el trabajo de especificar, dejenlo en ambiguo), y un pequeño comentario sexista por parte de luciano.
> 
> y también, esto ocurre de noche.

— Lansky. —

  
— _Mhm_. — el nombrado hizo sonar su boca, haciéndole entender a su pareja -el cual se encontraba recostado encima de él con su cabeza en su pecho, estando ambos acomodados en el sofá de la pequeña y humilde casa que compartían junto a Benjamin, donde solo cubría a los semi vestidos (llámese, sus camisas y ropa interior) tortolos una sábana- que estaba escuchando.

  
— ¿Crees que nos queda mucho? —

  
La pregunta algo fuera de contexto, tal vez inesperada, sacó un poco de lugar al más alto, quien se demoró en procesar y digerir la pregunta. Según él, estar cerca de tus treinta no es equivalente a estar cerca del patio de los callados, pero tal vez sí era así si mencionaban la parte de que habían pasado años desde que huyeron de la mafia y que todavía se sentían prófugos; añádele a eso que los negocios en los que se seguían manejando eran todavía algo cuestionables.

  
Luciano no esperó una respuesta, y por tanto dijo luego de un momento de silencio, sin molestarse en moverse de su cómoda posición,

  
— Me gustaría que me enterraran aquí. —

  
— Ni lo sueñes. Penarías la casa, y no voy a arriesgar que a Benjamin le de un ataque. —

  
— ¡Él sabría que soy yo! — el castaño reía para sí, sintiendo cómo su pareja dejaba de tensarse por la pequeña broma recientemente hecha. — Además, podría seguir viéndote todos los días. —

  
— ... Supongo. —

  
Juzgando porque Lansky abrazó fuertemente a Luciano por la cintura, y por la respuesta poco elocuente por parte de su persona, aquél comentario lo había hecho tener sentimientos encontrados al respecto y no cayó bien en gracia.. Y, por lo mismo, lo tensó de nuevo.

  
— Perdón. —

  
— _Mhm_. —

  
— Cariño, solo estaba bromeando. —

  
— Solo es... raro imaginar que no estés aquí, retándome porque no puedo ser tan ama de casa como lo eres tú... —

  
Golpe en el pecho para Lansky. El castaño prefería que no le llamasen “ama de casa” … porque era **muy** femenino. Y de señora, por lo que sabía, no tenía absolutamente **nada**. Iba a omitir el comentario en su cabeza que lo alegraba en parte oírlo reír ante el golpe. “ _Y yo ya me estaba preocupando por ti,_ ” dijo en su lugar.

  
Y quizás pensó muy rápido. Aunque habían bromeado al respecto, la verdadera carga emocional que le significaba al de ojos dorados hablar sobre la muerte era más de la que su pareja podría sentir al respecto en aquel momento. Rió, pero en un instante salió de él un apenado suspiro.

  
En general, Lansky “no era el indicado para temerle a la muerte”, dirías tú; pero, hay cosas que la apariencia no siempre sabe decirte bien. Aquel rudo tipo pasó años con el corazón colgando en un hilo, pensando en si debía hacerle un funeral a su hermanito enfermo en el caso de que todo saliese mal, o al menos tenerlo como un plan alternativo bien hecho, si éramos positivos al respecto. ¿Tendría cómo pagarlo? ¿Lo enterraría, lo cremaría y tiraría las cenizas al océano, o solamente las tendría con él? ¿Es considerado sumamente extraño pedirle de la nada a tu hermano su deseo de muerte, verdad?

  
Entenderás que… que tu propia pareja te pregunte sobre eso, no sería considerado algo muy agradable. Al menos no por ahora, porque no lo considera el momento. Eventualmente dejará ese miedo atrás.

  
— Perdón. — supo decir Lansky, perdiendo su mirada apenada en algún lado del techo de la casa.

  
— No, está bien. No debí hacerlo, ¿cierto? —

  
— No es eso... —

  
Antes que el más alto siguiese protestando en vano, Luciano se acomodó de tal forma de poder verlo a los ojos, levantándose y todo; las manos de Lansky estando aún encima de su cintura. Estaba sonriendo, pero de una manera que trataba decirle “ _entiendo el porqué, tranquilo_ ”, pero no burlonamente. Estaba siendo comprensible y amable, podrías decir que el hombre encima del _dos-bandos_ no era el Luciano que conoces. Pero, de nuevo, _hay cosas que la apariencia no siempre te dice._

  
Y como son un dúo, partners in crime, socios, pareja matrimonial, como quiera el resto llamarlos, Lansky entendió el mensaje. Su mirada se enfocó en los zafiros de su amada pareja, logrando así relajar su propia mirada dorada.

  
Luciano no era el tipo que pudiese traicionarte si eres un cercano, lo sabías porque todo su lenguaje corporal cambiaba cuando estaba junto a alguien que consideraba de los suyos. Siempre le decía, sin embargo, que estaba más tranquilo de lo usual cuando se encontraba cerca de él, enfatizando que “podría ser más especial y cercano que el resto”. Aquel castaño era más coqueto, más juguetón... hasta más intimo; ojalá Dios los perdone a ambos por quererse tanto. Cualquier mujer lo envidiaría si supiera lo que tiene con aquel popular mafioso retirado… Vaya, suerte, ¿no?

  
Poder amar a alguien por la que no te arrepentirías de sangrar por su bienestar, que sabes que le jurarás eternamente lealtad, que sabes que amarás incondicionalmente a pesar de todo. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de conocer a alguien que cumpla con todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué sentía que su vida se sentía más fácil de lidiar con ella desde que Luciano decidió cruzarse en su camino? ¿Qué era él, sino un ángel que le habían enviado?

  
Lansky volvió a Tierra de sus pensamientos sin sentido cuando Luciano tomó con cariño su rostro con sus frías manos, para solamente besarlo con la misma intención. Mismo cariño que el de cabello más corto correspondió con gratitud al besarlo tiernamente de vuelta.

  
Fue solo un momento, entre que se separaban de aquel beso cargado de amor y juntaban sus frentes, ambos cerrando sus ojos para sentir la presencia del otro, que Lansky susurró acorde al momento para que su grave voz no sonara agresiva ni fuerte como solía hacerlo.

  
— ... Quisiera que me cremaran, si soy honesto contigo. Que mantuvieses las cenizas contigo a donde vayas. —

  
— Pero no puedes ir al Cielo sin un cuerpo, bobo. — sonrió el contrario, manteniendo sus párpados cerrados, y acariciando todavía las mejillas del que se encontraba abajo suyo.

  
— _Hmm_ … — volvió a hacer sonar su boca, pensativo; o al menos eso quería aparentar —. No lo necesito, quisiera seguir estando cerca de ti. —

  
— Sabes que no estaré aquí para siempre, ¿no? —

  
— Ya pensaré en algo.... siempre _El De Arriba_ puede darme un milagro. —

  
Luciano no pudo evitar reír ante lo antes dicho por el más alto. La determinación en su voz le era, de alguna forma, adorable e inocente. Abrió sus ojos y se alejó un poco para admirar aquel rostro de bebé rudo cuando le contestara.

  
— ¿Milagro, dices? ¿Crees que Dios va a regalarte uno? —

  
Lansky abrió sus ojos con notoria lentitud a cómo lo hizo el castaño, al perder el calor cercano. Sonrió como nunca solía hacerlo.

  
— Me dejó conocer a la persona con la que pasaré feliz el resto de mi vida, ¿por qué no concederme ese milagro de seguir haciéndolo en nuestra próxima vida? —

  
¿Cómo Luciano podría explicar la emoción de oírlo tan enfermamente enamorado e ilusionado de él? Él no tenía que sonreír con dientes para que fuese la sonrisa más expresiva. Sus pequeños ojos que levemente se arrugaban al sonreír, la leve curva que formaban sus labios porque no era común de él reír… Podían ganarle a cualquiera. Podría jurar que nunca había visto una expresión tan sincera de felicidad. ¡Y además era el mismo Luciano el culpable de esa sonrisa! ¿Podía considerarse a sí mismo como el ser con más suerte del siglo?

  
Su vida era más emocionante de vivir desde que Lansky chocó con él. Su suerte ya no era la misma, pero, ¿qué ganaría culpándolo? Si tenerlo a él era el premio mayor.

  
Se sentía cómo los colores subían a su rostro, y sentía que lo que quería decir se estancaba y no podía verbalizar la felicidad junto a las mariposas que estaba sintiendo en el estómago. _Dios_ , Luciano, tan femenino.

  
— Basta, estás siendo muy amoroso y tú no eres así. — titubeó la primera palabra.

  
— No creo que sonrojarse por algo así sea muy tuyo, Lucia... —

  
— ¡Tengo frío! — interrumpió avergonzado.

  
— Ajá. ¿Quieres que te abrigue, entonces? —

  
_Ah_.

  
Tal vez… si lo pensara mejor, sentirse tan inundado de amor no era tan malo.

  
— ¿Podrías hacerlo por siempre? —

  
Se acomodó de nuevo en aquel pecho cálido y fornido, dejando que Lansky volviera a acomodar la sábana sobre ellos, y abrazándolo con algo más de fuerza por la cintura.

  
— Por toda la eternidad, si así deseas que sea. —  
  


**Author's Note:**

> conversar sobre qué hacer con tu cuerpo post-mortem es otro tipo de intimidad. deseo, algún día, sentirme listo para hacerlo.
> 
> dedicado a mi padre, quien cumpliría 75 años hoy. él también adoraba la ficción ambientada en esa época.


End file.
